1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring coordinates of input on a coordinate display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for measuring coordinates and for determining a time point of completion of input based on whether a hover event is completed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a market related to smart phones or touch screens has quickly grown, and accordingly, research on the smart phones or touch screens is also being actively conducted. In order to input a particular command in relation to a smart phone or a touch screen, a user can input a particular command or can designate a particular icon in such a manner as to designate a particular position on a display by using a part of the user's body or an ElectroMagnetic Resonance (EMR) pen.
A scheme in which a part of the user's body touches the surface of a touch screen may be implemented by using a touch screen of a capacitive type. Typically, a touch screen of the capacitive type includes transparent electrodes and a capacitive element between transparent electrodes. The user touches the surface of the touch screen by using the part of the user's body, and the touch of the part of the user's body may be sensed based on a capacitance of the capacitive element. The capacitance of the capacitive element changes according to the touch of the part of the user's body on the surface of the touch screen.
Meanwhile, in the touch screen of the capacitive type, the user touches the touch screen by using the part of the user's body. The touch screen of the capacitive type has a problem in that a relatively large touch area thereof makes precise input difficult to perform. In contrast, a touch screen of an Electromagnetic Resonance (EMR) type has an advantage in that the touch screen of an EMR type can operate even in the case of a small touch area.
In the touch screen of the EMR type, a loop coil is disposed on a circuit board, and a control operation is performed so as to apply a voltage to the loop coil and generate an electromagnetic field. Then, a control operation is performed so that the generated electromagnetic field may be delivered to an EMR pen. The EMR pen may include a capacitor and a loop, and can again emit the electromagnetic field delivered thereto as an electromagnetic field having a predetermined frequency component.
The electromagnetic field emitted by the EMR pen can again be delivered to the loop coil of the circuit board. Accordingly, a determination can be made as to a position to which the EMR pen is close in relation to the surface of the touch screen. An apparatus which measures coordinates in the EMR scheme as described above may identify the existence of the pen even when the pen does not directly touch the touch screen.
Meanwhile, an apparatus according to the related art for measuring coordinates adopts a configuration of performing text conversion based on the input of the pen. For example, the apparatus according to the related art for measuring coordinates adopts a configuration of recognizing input using the pen of the user as characters and interpreting the input as character data. Accordingly, the apparatus according to the related art for measuring coordinates can convert handwriting, which the user inputs, into character data.
When the pen does not touch the apparatus according to the related art for measuring coordinates for a predetermined time period or more, the apparatus according to the related art for measuring coordinates performs text recognition on the content that the user has input. Accordingly, the user is inconvenienced in that the user must continuously perform input using the pen in order to input desired content. Namely, the user is inconvenienced in that the user must continuously perform input without hesitation in order to prevent text recognition from being performed before completion of the input of content desired by the user.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for determining a time point of completion of input based on whether a hover event is completed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.